


The Scientist and the Secret Agent

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Summary: Astral thinks he has to do this on his own.Kite disagrees.
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Kudos: 2





	The Scientist and the Secret Agent

"I am sorry, Kite. But this is how things have to be."

Kite's eyes narrowed. "Is it?" The holographic device slid onto his arm, and he felt the machinery humming on his arm. "I know Yuma's been kidnapped, but aren't you the ones who told me to accept help when it was Hart-"

"That was different. Yuma's in danger." Astral said, his eyes flickering to the cams. He needn't have worried. It had been child's play for Kite to hack them and run footage on loop.

"That didn't stop you before." Kite took a step forward, and Astral's eyes flickered to the device on his arm. "The both of you never let that stop you before."

"What's different now?"

* * *

"Astral?" Kite called out, hearing his voice echo in the empty apartment. Coffee bubbled on the counter, and Kite grabbed it instinctively and took a drink straight from the jar.

A plain manila white envelope sat next to the coffee. Kite blinked at it. His robotic drone hovered into the room, the propellers whirling. "Kite! I have completed the analysis for-"

"Shut up, Orbital," Kite said, squeezing his temples. He tore off the edge of the envelope and a letter fell out.

_Dear Kite,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will have already left._ Kite's fingers shook. _Burn this letter after you read it. My partner and I have been compromised._

_I love you, Kite. No matter what happens, remember that,_

"Orbital," Kite said, not letting his voice shake, "destroy this letter." The vise of the drone clasped the letter, crumpling it. "Disintegrate it."

"What are you g-going to do, Master?"

"What does it look like?" Kite said, sweeping his coat behind him. "I am going to find my idiot boyfriend."

That had been three days ago. Before Kite had tracked down Astral through some hacking knowhow...and knowledge of what company he'd be sent after.

Kite had used to work for them, after all.

* * *

"I didn't expect you to track me down, Kite."

"You saved my brother."

Astral shifted, those vivid blue eyes meeting his. "Yuma was taken, and now they're ordering me to steal some data from this building in exchange." He slipped on his mask, the two-colored goggles sliding over his eyes. 

"Do you think they'd ask you to steal something meaningless?" Kite snapped. "You have no idea what they asked you to steal!"

Kite looked beyond Astral at the two double-doors of the lab. "You worked here as a scientist, before Hart was experimented on." _Before we met._ Before two spies had crashed in to save his brother and Kite had begun working on his machines instead.

"They're working on something called the Numeron Code. It was a project before I left, and it is far too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands."

"Be that as it may, I must save Yuma."

Kite smirked. "I never said we couldn't save Yuma too." He lifted his arm, showing the holographic device dangling off of it. Orbital hovered out from behind his back and then above him.

"T-that's right! M-master's got a few tricks up his sleeves!"

Astral paused, meeting Kite's eyes, and Kite met his stare head-on. _I won't let you down. Like you didn't let me and my brother down._

"All right." Astral said. "Tell me your plan. And let's save Yuma together."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback and comments welcome.


End file.
